The Fall of Elvendom
This story is part of the history of Tarvandil from the Decline of Light series. From: Moodle To : Soa :) I can't tell lies. You guessed correct. Enjoy! The Lost Scrolls: The Fall of Elvendom They stood on the plains of Calaeth Ircuvor. Their golden armor glinted in the light of the dying day, and their grey and silver banners caught in the afternoon breeze. A thousand spears raised high in the air. Thus was all the might the Elves could muster, for they were a dying race. In each of their hearts, they knew only death awaited them and so they were prepared to die for their home. They had waged a 5000 year war against the Shadows; a race of dark beings that took the guise of dark men. United under the control of the ten dark sorcerer lords and the one great Dark Lord, they were mutated to be more agile, have more stamina, and born to fight. In the first half of the war, it’d been a stalemate, but when the Ten and One came forth into battle, the Elves sustained a series of huge defeats and casualties that could not possibly be made up for. So they came to be here, on the plains of Calaeth Ircuvor, to defend the heart of Elvendom on this now wretched earth. As the Shadow armies approached, Elador Seridan (the Elven King), along with many of his kinsmen, raised their bows and unleashed a hail of arrows. Many Shadows were downed as they ran at the Elves through the beautiful green grass. Volleys of arrows from the Elves tore into the ranks of the advancing Shadows but yet more ran. Finally, the Shadows reached the enemy lines and the Elves drew swords, double-sided swords, and bladed weapons. Blades rang, shields broken, bodies fell and the plain was stained with the blood of Shadows and Elves alike. The Elves fought bravely but their numbers were too few and soon they were diminishing like quicksand. The royal knights of Calaeth along with their king were soon surrounded. In a ring they fought until they each were individually hewn down like water on rock. The king however, being a veteran of many wars, did not fall like the others, wounded as he was, and fought. Jumping, rolling, slashing, hacking, and stabbing everywhere he went. He used every tactic that he’d known and acquired throughout the many years of war, making soldiers stab each other and things like that until at last he was stabbed in the stomach. He groaned and kneeled in pain to the ground. Ahead of him, the ranks of the Shadows parted and a man of great power and evil walked through the middle. Elador Seridan looked up at the man and he saw a dark knight in full armor. The knight said to him in a terrible and low voice, “You fool. Did you think you could truly withstand the power of Nargoroth and the Dark Lord?! Dotard!! You and all your kind were always doomed to die. Who now will you turn to, to liberate Tarvandil?” The king looked up into the eye slits in the knight’s helmet and defiantly replied, “Men.” as the knight’s battle axe swung down at his head. Of Calaeth Ircuvor, the golden Maeloth trees have faded and changed colours to those of normal trees and the silver Ircente flowers bloom no more. Of the Elves, the grass in the meadows only whisper and it may be heard: “Out of the West they came, firstborn before all. In these majestic trees they dwelled tall and mighty. However, Long they fought a war that they could not win and so came to rest here, in their own lands.” Category:Secret Santa 2011 Category:Moodle Category:One-shot